Forbidden Love
by SugarCubes101
Summary: Patricia. Actually, Princess Patricia. When Patricia's father decides she needs a husband he scours Europe looking for eligible bachelors. But when the guy she wants isn't one of her suitors is it play by the rules or break them and risk everything? Peddie
1. Chapter 1

**At times it will get a little OOC (out of character), so bare with me. Enjoy!**

_Patricia_

I walked down the palace steps. I have to start meeting suitors tomorrow and to be honest I'm not looking forward to it. Since I'm older than my sister, Piper, Father says I have to take the throne and I can't do that without a husband. I went into the part of the palace where the seamstresses worked. I wanted to see if my dress was ready for tomorrow.

"Hello," I said to one of them. I don't know any of their names, really. She looked up.

She stood. "Good afternoon, your highness." She bowed. Her clothing wasn't nearly as colorful as mine. It was white (which had faded to grey) and brown. Sometimes she wore black cause I see her in here all the time.

"Is my dress ready yet?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, it is. I'll go fetch it for you." She went into the back somewhere. I wouldn't know. I waited and watched all the other seamstresses. They were so busy. It fascinated me. I've never seen people so determined. The girl who I was talking to (who must've been about 16) came back.

She handed me my dress. "Thank you." I said. I left and went up to my room. My chambermaid was there tidying up my bed.

She bowed. "Hello, your highness." She said cheerfully. "I'll take that for you." She took the dress from me and put it in the wardrobe room. "So, what are you thinking of wearing to meet Prince Mick tomorrow?"

"Mara, please," I started. "I'm not in the mood to talk about that now." I don't want to meet suitors. I want to fall head over heels in love, but…that'll never happen. Mara's one of my best friends, well except she waits on me. After a little while of talking we realized it was time for me to go down to the Great Hall and have supper.

I walked downstairs and into the Great Hall. All of my family was already seated. My father was at the head of the table.

I sat down next to my sister and put my napkin on my lap. My father sighed. "You're late." He said.

"Yes." I said.

"Do you know what would happen if you did that to one of your suitors? You'd never find a husband."

"Yes, Father, I know." That was pretty much the end of our conversation. We sat in a comfortable silence for the remainder of the meal. I went back upstairs where Mara waited. She said I needed to bathe.

I hate bathing. It's annoying and someone else always does it for you. All you do is sit in your own dirt while someone else scrubs your feet, hair, and every other part of your body.

She took me into the bathroom where a bath was ready. Mara helped me undress and I got in. Sure, the water felt nice, but I just wish I could bathe myself. "You've got to look presentable for Prince Mick tomorrow." She kept telling me whenever I complained.

"Prince Mick this and Prince Mick that. If I hear his name one more time I shall scream." I told her. Soon, it was time for me to go to bed. I put on my nightdress and got into bed.

I blew out the candle and Mara left the room. I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I just am dreading tomorrow. I know I won't love Mick and even if I do it's not the kind of love I want.

I want a love that makes your heart race and exciting. It needs to be passionate and dramatic. Although I'd never admit it to anyone, that's the kind of love I want.

But all I can do is dream.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke to Mara drawing back the curtains. The light was blinding. "Wake up," She said.

I sat up and stretched my arms. "Good morning, princess." Mara said. I looked around the room. There were a few people in here I didn't recognize.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They're here to help you get ready to meet Prince Mick. They'll be here when you meet all your suitors." Mara said. I eyed their faces. One of them was a seamstress I had seen the day before.

"Can I get your names?" I asked.

They all introduced themselves. Amber, Nina, Willow, and Joy. Amber's like the head person and the rest of them are her little workers. Joy's the seamstress I saw yesterday. I haven't seen the rest of them around the palace, but Nina seems vaguely familiar.

They sat me at my dressing table and took my silver brush. They started brushing my hair and Nina put it in a side braid. It looked better than the sloppy ones I always did. After that was done they dressed me. The dress felt different. I've worn it a few times before, but it feels different. I know I took it into the seamstress's, so that's probably it.

Breakfast was brought up to me by one of the servants. Bland and boring as usual. By the time we were done with everything it must've been about mid-morning, so I stepped out and took a walk around the grounds. All the roses are in bloom this time of year. That's why I love May. It's so…new.

I walked down a hallway and looked out the window, where the knights were training. I love to watch them, but I don't know why. I think I just love the horses. I've always dreamed of riding one, but the only thing I've come close to is riding in a carriage.

I walked more and I came upon the blacksmith's shop. Who runs it? I forget his name. Although, he has a son, who's about my age according to the blacksmith and he says he'll run it someday. I've never met his son, though. I'm sure I've seen him.

I'm sure he doesn't have time to visit with me, so I walked past him. I came upon the room where our alchemist works. I wonder what wacky thing Victor's doing today. I went inside and looked around. Victor wasn't in there, so I just left. I looked at my feet as I walked. There was no way I could-.

My thoughts were interrupted by me running into something. There were horse shoes and scrap metal scattered everywhere. "Watch where you're going." The person told me.

I helped him pick it up. "I'm sorry, I'm very clumsy sometimes." I stood up and locked eyes with a young man. He was probably a year or two older than me. I stared into the dark green eyes. They were beautiful.

"I'm Eddie."

I smiled a little. "I'm Patricia." He grew wide eyed and straightened up.

"I'm sorry your highness, I-"

I interrupted him. "It's ok." We stood in a rather awkward silence for a moment. "So are you the blacksmith's son?"

"Well, I-" We were interrupted by Mara calling me over because Prince Mick was riding through the town and would be here any minute.

"I've got to go." I said before I walked away. I joined Mara and my parents in the throne room. I stood to my mother's left and waited.

Suddenly, a whole parade of people came into the throne room. There were servants, chefs, and animals. This surprised me. Is every suitor going to take this many people with him to meet me?

Someone announced the arrival of Prince Mick and he came in. He was wearing a royal blue cloak and he carried a sword with him. I'll never understand why they do these things. He walked toward my father.

"Your majesty," He started. "I have traveled all the way from Greece to seek your daughter's hand."

My father got off his throne and motioned for me to go over. "Mick," He started. "This is my daughter, Patricia."

Mick took my hand and lowered his lips to it. He looked up at me. "Hello, Patricia." This is weird. This is too weird. And I don't like it at all.

"Hello," I replied. I hate him already. He's at least two years older than me and he makes me want to scream. I've only said one word to the guy!

Father suggested we go on a walk through the garden and "get to know each other", so that's what we did.

He doesn't seem charming or intelligent. He seems full of himself. He wouldn't stop talking about how he hunted and successfully killed a boar. It was very boring.

After ages of me listening to him and being mentally tortured it was time for supper. We walked into the Great Hall and Father absolutely insisted we sit next to each other. It's nauseating to think this guy is one of my suitors.

My father spoke politics with Mick. It was very long and very boring. It was like Mick was talking about himself and that boar again. Occasionally, Mother would get a couple words in, but other than that they were lost in their own world.

Eventually, I just decided to go up to my room for the night. Mara followed me up there and I looked out the window. "So, how is Prince Mick? Do you like him?" Mara asked.

"He's very boring and full of himself. I didn't really say much anyway." I kept looking out the window. "I don't know Mara it's just…" I trailed off cause I saw Eddie working in the blacksmith's shop. "I don't think I'll ever sit on the throne and rule."

"Oh," She said softly. "What are you looking at out there?" She asked.

"No one." I said.

She didn't believe me and looked out the window. My guess is she didn't see anyone because she didn't say anything else. I looked out the window for a moment longer and then said, "Mara, I'm going to take a walk."

I made my way to the ground floor and walked to the blacksmith's shop. I looked in the doorway and saw Eddie working on a sword. Or maybe it was a shield. I wouldn't know.

He didn't notice me for a little while, but that was ok. His work fascinated me. Everyone working in the palace always seemed so busy. I could never understand why. I guess the knights go through a lot of swords.

Eventually he looked up and noticed me. "Your highness," He bowed and I smiled. "What can I help you with?"

"Umm…" I trailed off trying to come up with an excuse. "I was just wondering if you could fix this necklace for me." I took off the necklace I was wearing and handed it to him.

Eddie examined it. "What seems to be wrong with it?"

"The-the clasp. It won't fasten all the way." That was probably the best excuse I could come up with.

He looked at the clasp and opened and closed it. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it." He handed it back to me.

"Would you mind putting this on me?" I asked. He took the necklace and put it around my neck. He fastened the clasp and his father walked in.

"Edison can you-" He trailed off when he saw me. "Your highness," He bowed. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No," I said. "Your son was quite hospitable." I turned toward Eddie. "Thank you." I smiled at him and left.

He made my heart race. Just like I wanted.

_Eddie_

After the princess left I had to deal with my father. He walked up to me and said, "Edison, she is engaged to be married. I will not have you fraternizing with the princess, is that clear?"

"Yes." I said.

Something tells me she wasn't down here to get her necklace fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Patricia_

I got ready for day two with Mick. Maybe he'll let me talk today. Amber, Nina, Joy, and Willow dressed me in a purple gown and put my hair in a bun. They also put a tiara in my hair. I decided to skip breakfast and go downstairs. Hopefully I won't run into the prince.

I wandered the palace looking for something to do. I mostly wanted to see Eddie working, but I couldn't because it would be too weird after what happened yesterday. I sat and looked out the window and watched the knights.

"What fascinates you about them?" Someone asked. I looked up. It was Mick.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's the horses. I've always wanted to ride one."

We talked for a few minutes. Mick mostly talked about his horse. He said he could show her to me if I wanted. I took him up on his offer. We walked over to the stables and he told the stable master to get out his horse.

I think our stable master's name is Alfie. The only reason I've learned his name is because I probably asked him about every question about horses I could think of. Alfie brought Mick's horse around.

It was a magnificent horse. She was white and really big. "Wow," I muttered under my breath. I put my hands on her side and stroked her fur. "What's her name?" I asked Mick.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't most horses have a name?"

He chuckled. Probably at my ignorance. "Daisy. Her name's Daisy."

Daisy fascinated me. It was hard to believe something so tame and magnificent could be used to kill.

I must've asked a million questions because after a while Mick asked, "You really love horses, don't you?"

I nodded. "Well, thank you. I had a nice time." I never thought I'd ever say those exact words to Mick. I still don't like him, though. I left and went up to my room. Mara wasn't there. I hadn't expected that. I sat down and looked out the window.

All the people were scurrying around the plaza and I thought of Mick finally leaving. He leaves two days from now and my next suitor comes a week from today. I'm not sure who it is, yet, but he ought to be better than Mick.

Pretty much anything's better than him.

_Eddie_

So horses fascinate the princess? I didn't know that. I kinda eavesdropped on her and the prince's conversation. The blacksmith shop isn't far from the stable, so I could look like I was doing something.

Even though Father says I shouldn't be "fraternizing" with her I still probably will. I walked over to Alfie.

"Hi Eddie," He said.

"Hi," I said. "Do you know what kind of horses the princess likes?"

He shrugged. "She was never very specific. Why?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"No reason." I walked back to the shop and continued with my work. Father would be back from town any minute and the last thing I wanna do is look like I've been doing nothing.

I kept working on the sword I spent all day on yesterday. It's coming along to be a very nice piece of equipment. Unfortunately, the only person who will get to use it is one of the knights. When I was little I always wanted to be a knight, but I never was. The only reason for it was my father was a blacksmith, so that automatically meant I had to be a blacksmith too.

I straightened the blade on the sword. So far so good. Sometimes I practice with the swords before I give them to the knights, but I'm not very good with them. Apparently the swords they use in Japan are amazing. I'm not really sure what they're called, but the blade is really thin and really precise.

I've always wanted to visit the east, but I'll probably never get there.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke at the crack of dawn and had breakfast with my father. Our work must start very early to get everything running. As people woke up and got everything going I kept looking to the princess's bedroom window to see if she was awake yet.

Every time I would look up the curtains would still be in front of her window. This will be a long morning.

_Patricia_

My morning started off as any other morning would. I got up, got ready, got breakfast, went to the grounds. Usually I would have things to do, but I don't really. Father insisted yesterday that we go to the joust this afternoon, so that's what we're doing.

I've seen jousts before and they're long and boring. Plus the sun is beating down on you, so that's not very fun either. I went to the grounds and watched everyone prepare for the joust. They were setting up, making the food, or getting the equipment to the knights.

I stared mindlessly at Eddie. My heart skipped a beat every time he would look up. When he would go back to whatever he was doing my heart would go at a semi-normal pace. Either way it was racing. I was in a dream-like state. And to be honest, it was pretty fun. I liked this feeling.

"Patricia," Someone said. "Patricia,"

"Isn't he dreamy?" I said mindlessly.

"Who?" I snapped back to reality and realized who I was talking to. Piper.

"Who's dreamy?" She scanned the plaza.

I stood up. "No one," I said quickly. "What do you want?"

She eyed me suspiciously. "The prince is looking for you."

If I see his face again I probably will burst. He's really annoying and full of himself and all I wanna do is stare at Eddie. Is that too much to ask? But my manners got the best of me. "Where is he?"

"Last I saw him he was over by the stables." I walked over and asked Alfie if he's seen him.

"Yeah, he was here a few minutes ago your highness."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"No, uhhh," He looked around. "You can ask Eddie over there." He pointed.

I smiled. "That's an excellent idea." I walked over, but I didn't realize there was a sack of corn in my way, so I tripped and fell face first onto the ground.

"Your highness," Someone said. "Are you ok?" I looked up. It was Eddie. He grabbed one of my hands and helped me up.

"I am now." I said. He looked to the ground.

"You seem to have dropped something." He remarked. He bent to the ground and picked it up. It was my tiara.

"Thank you." I said. He put it on my head. "I'll let you get back to your preparation." I walked away and ran into Mick.

"Oh, I was just looking for you." He told me.

"What did you want to see me about?"

"Patricia, I love you." He blurted. I grew wide eyed.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"I-"

"No, don't say it again!" I yelled. "I don't love you! I can't love you! I've only known you for 2 days! As a matter of fact I wish you would just leave!" I stormed off.

_Eddie_

Wow, people are going to be talking about that scene for days! I paid attention to where the princess went. Of course, she went to the stables. I waited a few minutes for her to calm down before I slipped away.

When I went back there she was brushing a horse. "Are you ok, Princess?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yeah," She looked down and then turned around. "But is it gonna be like this with all my suitors now?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know." I leaned against the doorway.

She looked into my eyes. Her eyes were a pretty blue green color. "I just wish there was someone who could love me for me."

"There will be."

She scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Patricia," Someone said. Our heads whipped in the direction of the voice. It was Mick looking as hurt and angry as ever. He walked over to us. "Excuse me," He said to me. "Patricia I-" He looked at me. "Do you mind?" He practically yelled.

"I'm sorry your highness, I was just leaving." I left the princess to talk with Mick.

I went back to my work and heard the gossip about what was probably going on in the stables.

I'll have to talk to Alfie if I ever want to know what was said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Patricia_

Right now we're at the joust and it's really boring. I'm just sitting next to Piper. I refuse to sit next to Mick. After our conversation earlier I can't wait until he leaves tomorrow. Hopefully my next suitor is at least a little bit better. Or someone I can build a friendship with, not necessarily a romantic relationship.

I turned my attention back to the joust. I don't see how people find this entertaining. All it is is men riding on horses with long spears trying to knock the other off his horse. Rather barbaric if you ask me.

After ages at the joust it was finally over and we went back to the palace. We just went straight in for supper. No one really said anything, which was fine with me. No doubt Mother, Father, and Piper had witnessed (or at least heard about) the falling out Mick and I had earlier.

I just can't wait until he leaves tomorrow. And I know I won't be down there when he leaves. I excused myself and went up to my room where Mara and Amber were waiting.

"We're not blind." Amber stated.

"What?" I asked.

"We saw you staring at him this morning all dreamy eyed." Mara said.

"And I think you could do SO much better." Amber added.

"What is going on?!"

Amber sighed. "We know you fancy the blacksmith's son."

"What? No. What would make you think that?"

"Oh come on. It's not hard to figure out, princess." Mara said.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? I can't exactly marry Mick now can I? Plus I don't even like him!"

"Even though Mara and I think you could do SO much better, we're here to help." Amber said.

"Ummm I'd prefer to do this on my own, thank you very much." I told them. It's bad enough my father is making me choose suitors that he's picked.

"Ok, but if you ever need our advice or help." Mara said.

"Although I will admit he _is_ quite handsome." Amber chimed in.

Anger and jealousy burned inside me. "He's MINE!" I yelled.

Mara and Amber exchanged looks. "Ok," Amber said.

"But we want to help you." Mara said. "I'll go talk to him."

I grew wide eyed. "Ok, but don't blow my cover."

"Princess, I think I speak for everyone when I say I think we know what to do." Amber replied.

_Mara_

I went to the blacksmith's shop. Eddie was in there working on a sword. "Eddie," I said.

He looked up. "Hi Mara." He continued working on the sword.

"I have a message to deliver." I whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" He asked.

"Princess Patricia wants to meet you at midnight tonight behind the stables."

He smirked to himself. I think I just boosted his ego. "Ok," He started. "I'll see her tonight."

I left to go tell the princess. Our plan is being put into action.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Patricia_

I walked down to the grounds trying to be as quiet as possible. What do we even talk about? I've never done this sort of thing before. I grew more nervous as I got to the stables. What if we get caught? What if father finds out? What if there's a scandal _if_ someone does find out?

I finally reached the stables and went behind them. I saw a cloaked figure and I prayed it was Eddie. "Eddie?" I whispered. The figure turned toward me. Now I really hope it's him.

Whoever it was walked toward me and I could see his face in the moonlight. Thank god, it was Eddie. "Your highness," He said and bowed.

"You don't have to do that." I said. "Please, just call me Patricia."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok, what did you want to see me about?"

I was prepared for this. Mara and Amber gave me an excuse. "I just wanted to say thank you, for making me feel better today, about Mick."

"You're welcome." I started shivering a little. It must've been visible in the moonlight cause Eddie put his cloak around me.

"Meet me here tomorrow morning. I want to show you something." He said.

"Ok," I started walking away, but I stopped and turned around. "Good night."

"Good night." He replied. I continued walking and went up to my room. I laid down in bed and fell asleep smiling.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I told Mara and Amber what happened yesterday and they're excited. They dressed me in this pretty blue dress and just brushed my hair. They didn't put it up or anything, which was fine with me.

I went behind the stables and Eddie was waiting. "Hi," I said.

"Good morning."

"Here's your cloak." I said. I handed it to him.

"Oh, thank you."

"So, what did you want to show me?"

"You're gonna love this." He went inside the stables and brought out a brown horse. "Do you like it or what?"

"Uhh…yeah, but what am I going to do with it?" I asked.

"You ride it." He replied simply.

I grew wide eyed. I've never ridden a horse before, but I don't think he knows that. "But-"

"Ah, no buts. Plus, word on the street is you've never ridden a horse before, so I'm going to teach you."

"Whose horse is this?"

"Mine." He got on his horse. He offered me his hand, so I took it. He pulled me up onto his horse, so I was in front of him. He went over how to hold the reins and I was hanging on his every word. His breath felt great in my ear. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I said. He held the reins with me. His hands were so strong. The horse started moving and I tensed a little.

"Just relax." Eddie said. I started to get goosebumps. Every touch sent lightning down my arm or leg and to be honest it felt wonderful.

His horse took us to the river. It had a nice view and it was a quiet spot. "How do you know about this?" I asked.

"Well, when I was little my father took me down here to skip rocks and what not. I haven't been down here in years."

"Skip rocks?" That was quite an unfamiliar term. I've only heard it maybe once or twice.

"Let me show you." He looked around the beach for a rock and he finally found one. He just threw it into the water and it jumped once or twice before it stopped. Wow, I've never seen anyone do _that_ before.

"Whoa. Can you teach me that?"

"Yeah," He started. "First pick up a stone." I looked to the ground and picked up a random stone. Eddie laughed.

"What?"

"It has to be flatter and about the size of your palm." I looked around the sand and eventually found one.

"Like this?" I held up my rock and Eddie approved.

"Now, put your index finger on the end and your thumb and middle finger on the sides." I did as I was told and showed it to him. He chuckled again and helped me. He took my fingers and put them in the right places. His touch sent shivers down my spine.

"Ok, now when you throw it you need to flick your wrist." He threw his rock and it skipped a few times. "You try."

I flicked my wrist and let go. It skipped once or twice. Eddie seemed amazed. "You're a natural." I smiled and blushed a little.

"Should we go again?" I asked.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I got really good at skipping rocks after a while, but we had to go back. Eddie put his horse back in the stable and I went into the plaza. Everyone was running amuck. The guards were out and my father was talking to them. "Father, what's going on?"

He turned around. "Patricia!" He hugged me. "Where did you go off to?"

"I went to the river. Why are the guards out?"

"They were looking for you and that blacksmith." He sighed. "I'm just so happy you're safe. When you didn't come to bid the prince goodbye I wondered where you'd gotten to."

Mother walked up to us and hugged me. It was pretty much the same thing Father said. "So what suitor do I have to meet next?" I asked.

"Duke Benjamin of France."

I sighed. "When does he arrive?"

"His plans have changed and he's coming tomorrow."

I sighed. "Great." I said under my breath.

Probably another snob, just like Mick.


	4. Chapter 4

_Patricia_

I woke up and realized what day it was. Great, time to meet suitor number two. Amber, Nina, Willow, Mara, and Joy were here to help me get ready. It was pretty much the same thing they did when I met Mick. At least this one's got to be better.

They put my hair in a bun and I wore a purple dress. In case you couldn't tell already purple is my favorite color. "When will he be here?" I asked.

"Who knows, but stay close. I'll come find you when he's coming through town." Mara said.

"Unless she's off romancing with Eddie." Amber chimed in. Everyone giggled. I felt my face grow a bit hot. Amber and Mara said they wouldn't tell anyone!

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone." Joy told me.

"That's what they said last time." I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly the door swung open. "The duke is riding through town." Everyone rushed to get me to the throne room. It was probably the most pushing and shoving I had endured in my whole life. I eventually made it there alive and stood next to my mother.

The double doors swung open and it was pretty much the same crowd of people Mick brought with him. Finally someone who was probably him came into the room. He kneeled in front of my father.

"Your majesty," He started. Yep, it's Benjamin. "I have come from France to seek your daughter's hand." He rose to regular height.

"Benjamin, this is my daughter, Patricia." It was the same exact thing that happened with Mick. Father said we should go on a walk and stuff like that.

I will admit Benjamin is a lot better than Mick. For starters he actually let me speak. He was quite charming I will admit that.

"Benjamin I-"

"Ben, please call me Ben."

"Ben," I started. "I want to ask you something."

"Of course."

I sighed, wondering if I should ask this. "I want to know if there's someone special back home."

"Princess-"

"Patricia, please call me Patricia."

"There's only you."

"That's sweet, but my last suitor told me he loved me after two days." I started. "I just don't want that to happen again."

"You want to take things…slow?"

"Yes,"

_Eddie_

Look at them over there. Being all romantic. I will admit I'm jealous, but that's only because I like the princess. In a romantic sense. Sure, I wanted to rip Mick limb from limb too, but this guy's different. I might have some actual competition with this guy. And if I'm competing with a duke we all know who's gonna win.

I continued working on my stuff. I kept a scowl on my face. I just hope no one approaches me.

"Edison," My father said. I looked up. "I need to talk to you." I walked over to him.

"What?" I said in a low tone.

"Edison," He whispered. "Have you been running off with the princess?"

I hesitated. "Yes,"

He sighed. "I told you I don't want you socializing with her." He paused. "She's engaged to be married, remember."

"I know!" I snapped. "I know." Dad walked away. "Don't remind me." I muttered. I went back to my work. This stinks.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Patricia_

Ben's ok. I don't know. We get along. Better than Mick and I, anyway, but I'm not feeling any sparks. It doesn't feel the way it does when I'm with Eddie, not that I expect it to. I kinda wanna marry someone who I'm in love with and I think Ben and I can only be friends. I'll see how it goes tomorrow.

"So do you like the duke?" Amber asked. "And how old is he, anyway?"

"He's 19." I started. "I guess he's ok. Although I think we can only be friends."

"Oh, still have feelings for Eddie, do you?" She sighed. "Well, I guess that's a good thing. Anyway, friendships are always the roots of love."

"But, I don't want to be in love with him, Amber! Ok?" I snapped.

"Sorry," She said apologetically. "It's just, I have mixed feelings about Eddie. Sure, he _is_ cute, but how would you ever get to see each other?"

Mara and I exchanged looks. "Amber, there's this thing it's called secrecy." Mara said.

"Ohhhhh," It took a minute before it clicked. "I get it and I like it!" She inhaled. "Ok, we need to make arrangements for you two to see each other. Tonight."

"We can't. It's too risky." Mara started. "The knights always do midnight training on full moons."

"True, but we could get the trainer to change it." Amber said. She smiled.

"How?" I asked. Amber stood.

"You leave that to me." She smirked and left the room.

Why do I get a bad feeling about this?

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Amber came back about an hour later. "What did you do?" Mara asked.

"I persuaded the trainer." Amber replied.

"How?" I asked.

She hesitated and Mara and I exchanged looks. "Amber you didn't." Mara said.

"I didn't think it would go _that_ far." She looked like she was about to cry. I went up to her and hugged her.

"No one's ever done that for me." I said. "And by the way, I don't do hugging, but considering the circumstances." I looked at Mara. "I'm going to go talk to Eddie."

"I already did." Amber said. "You're meeting him tonight. Same time, same place."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I went behind the stables a few minutes early. I had to think about what I was going to say. Amber and Mara decided not to coach me on what to talk about this time, so I was on my own.

I heard some dirt crunching under someone's shoes. My head shot up in the direction of the footsteps and someone rounded the corner. It was Eddie. He walked toward me. "Eddie-"

He put his finger to my lips. "Shhhh," He said. "Come with me." He offered his hand and I looked at it for a few moments. I went with my gut feeling and took it. He led me to a rowan tree and sat down.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Watching the stars." He laid down and looked up at the sky. I did the same. He pointed out all the constellations. To me they just look like a bunch of little dots. I can't seem to connect them.

"So what's going on," He asked. "With you and the duke?"

I sighed. "Nothing really. He's nice and all, but all he'll ever be is a friend." I paused. "And I have feelings for someone else. I think he feels the same way, but I'm not sure."

"Who is this guy?" He asked.

"Hey!" A gruff voice yelled. Eddie and I shot up and waited. The man came toward us. It was Victor. Not only is he the alchemist, but he's basically in charge of all the servants in the palace. He held his lantern up to our faces to see who we were. "Princess," He seemed amazed. "What are you doing out this time of night? Especially with this riffraff."

Eddie didn't get defensive. Instead, he just glared at Victor. "I went out to watch the stars and he was already here." I glanced at Eddie and he was keeping a stone face. "I'm sorry if we disturbed anything."

Victor turned his attention toward Eddie. "Come with me, Boy." He said in a low tone. He grabbed Eddie by the shirt collar and dragged him inside. I feel bad. I probably got him in trouble with Victor and his dad.

I went up to my room and thought of what might be happening if Victor hadn't interrupted. It would've been so much easier if he hadn't.

Maybe I can get this cleared up in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

_Patricia_

I got absolutely no sleep last night. When Mara pulled back the curtains this morning I was already awake. Amber didn't say much this morning. I still feel bad about what she had to do for me yesterday when it didn't even go anywhere. Willow said Ben wanted to see me this morning and I went down after breakfast.

I met him in the garden and he was already there, sitting on a bench. I sat next to him. "Good morning," I said.

"Good morning." He repeated. "Listen, I want to talk to you about something."

"I want to take things slow, remember?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanna know if the rumors are true."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What rumors?"

"You and the blacksmith. What's going on?"

I chuckled a little. "Oh, _that_." I started. "Eddie and I are just friends."

He blushed a little. "Oh, good." It doesn't feel right almost lying to him like that. Eddie and I are probably a little more than friends now and now there's a rumor. Great.

Ben started saying something, but I looked behind me. I wanted to see if anyone was watching. Good, no one was.

"Don't you agree?" Ben asked. I turned toward him.

"Agree with what?"

"Patricia, were you paying any attention?"

I felt myself get a little embarrassed. "Not really." I said. "Ben, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can ever see you as more than a friend. Ever."

He looked into my eyes. "There's someone else, isn't there?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry it's just-"

"No, I get it." He stood and before he left I stopped him. Without saying I gave him a little peck on the cheek. He gave me a little smile and walked away.

With no suitor in the way for a while, this could be fun.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After lunch I went to talk to Eddie. If he really cares for me he'll have wracked his brain to find out who I have feelings for. I don't think he knows it's him, yet. I walked into the plaza and he was in the blacksmith's shop. I scanned the room for his father and he wasn't here.

"Eddie," I said. He looked up and saw it was me. He looked at me uneasily.

"Your highness,"

I looked behind me and saw no one was there. "I told you, you can call me Patricia." I said in a hushed tone.

"Do you think that's such a good idea?"

"Of course I do." I said. "Anyway, to answer your question from last night," I took a deep breath. "It's-"

"Princess," A voice said. I closed my eyes and scrunched them before I turned around. It was Eddie's father. "What can _I _do for you?"

I looked to the ground and then back up. "Nothing. I wasn't really in here for any good reason anyway." I left Eddie and his father to talk. I went to watch the knights. Their swords clanged against their opponents and scratched their shields. I hadn't done this in a few days. When I was younger I always thought some of them were handsome, but I never wanted to have a relationship with any.

I just wish things were still that simple. Someone sat next to me and I looked at them. It was Eddie. "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with Victor or your father, just now."

"You didn't get me in trouble." He smiled at me. "How about another riding lesson?"

"When?"

"Right now?" I smiled back at him.

"I'd like that." He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. We walked to the stables and he got his horse.

"Do you want to try it on your own today?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Sure," I didn't mean to say that. I still want him on there with me. I got on his horse and put my feet where he said to and we started going. "So, what's her name?"

"Summer."

"Why'd you name her that?"

He shrugged. "I've always liked that season, so I thought I'd name my horse that."

I giggled a little. It was just nice talking like this. Little did I know things would take a turn for the worst.

_Eddie_

Things were going well. Suddenly, Summer started freaking out. She got on her hind legs and I tried to calm her, but it wasn't working. Before I knew it she went running at full speed with Patricia still on her back.

In all the commotion I ran as fast as I could back to the stables and got another horse. As I left I heard someone say, "MY HORSE!"

"Sorry!" I yelled back. I got this horse going at full speed and had a lasso in my hand. After a few moments I caught up with the princess and she was screaming her head off. Weird, I didn't think she'd be one to do that. "HANG ON!" I yelled to Patricia. I really hope she's hanging on.

I lassoed Summer around her neck and it slowed her down to the point where she'd stop. When she finally did I looked at Patricia. She had a look of fear on her face where she looked like she might cry. I didn't know what she'd do. "Patricia, I'm- I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened."

A tear slid down her face and she looked at me. She's always working me with those eyes. She got off Summer and we hugged. She started sobbing into my shoulder and I felt her shaking. She's never been this scared before. "Thank you." She managed to get out.

"Let's get back to the palace." I said. She nodded and got on my horse. I grabbed both of their reins and started walking.

It was silent on the way back and when we reached the stables a whole crowd of people were there including the king and queen. They all cheered and Patricia got off her horse. I put Summer back in the stable along with the other and joined everyone.

"Young man, come here." The king motioned toward me.

"Your highness," I bowed.

"I'd like to thank you for what you did. You saved my daughter's life." He paused. "What's your name?"

"Eddie," I said.

"Well, Eddie, tonight we'll feast in your honor!" Everyone cheered.

This will be great.

_Patricia_

Father's practically throwing a ball for Eddie. He's rounded up all the guests he could on short notice and he wants everyone to dress in masquerade ball attire. My dress is purple and my mask is purple and gold and Amber's going to make my hair curly then put it in a partial bun. She's done it with her hair before and it's looked amazing.

Right now it's probably about 6:30 and the ball starts at 7. Everyone who works in the palace is attending, so my best friends get to join in.

"So, are you looking forward to seeing Eddie formal attire?" Mara asked.

I blushed and smiled a little. "Kind of."

Amber smiled as she did my hair. "Do you think he'll ask you to dance?"

I shrugged. "If he doesn't I won't be happy. But don't you two keep coming up to me and asking if anything's happened."

"Princess," Nina started. "I think you should go down to the ball now."

I nodded. "Ok." I stood up and went downstairs. Everything was so nicely decorated and the orchestra was all set up and everything. It was really cool. After a few minutes people started arriving. Everyone was in a variety of colors. It was nice to see them out of the greys (which had previously been white) and blacks they were always in.

I kept my mask to my face and scanned the room for Eddie. He should be here any minute. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. It was Eddie. I smiled. "Hi," I started. "Listen, thank you for-" He put his finger to my lips and took my hand. He led me to the dance floor and we started dancing.

I looked into his eyes. Something seemed different about them, but I didn't know what it was. They seemed to have a brownish tint to them. I hadn't noticed _that_ before. "So, thanks for saving me earlier today. One minute I was riding Summer and the next she sprinted off somewhere." I laughed a little.

He smiled. His smile looked different than usual. "You look beautiful tonight." Does he have a cold? Because his voice doesn't sound like _that_.

"Do you have a cold or something?" I asked. This is weird.

He shrugged. "I don't think so."

"Oh," He looked deeper into my eyes and started to lean in. I accepted and our lips touched. His lips felt different than I expected. I pulled away and took off his mask. I felt my face get hot. It wasn't Eddie. It was Ben. I raised my hand and slapped him.

"You knew I thought you were Eddie!" I yelled. "You knew it!" I stormed off before anyone had a chance to say anything. My vision was blurred by tears. I was so embarrassed I didn't know what to do. I went up to my room and slammed the door. I threw my mask on my dressing table and flung my shoes across the room.

I had made a fool of myself out there. I put my face into a pillow and sobbed until Amber and Mara came in. There were looks of shock on their faces. "What?" I asked. "He kissed me. What did you expect me to do?"

"So, why are you crying?" Amber asked.

I sniffled. "Because he made a fool of me and Eddie probably saw. I don't want to hurt him."

Mara sat next to me. "If he really likes you he'll understand."

"C'mon let's get you fixed up to meet your Prince Charming." Amber said. She sat me at my dressing table and touched up my hair. She also reduced the puffiness from my eyes and fixed my partially damaged mask. It looked new again.

Mara sighed. "Are you ready to go now?" I nodded. Better get this over with.

We walked downstairs and all eyes were on us. I scanned the room for Eddie and I found him at the refreshments. "Don't you guys have a party to get on with?!" Mara yelled. The orchestra started playing and people started dancing again.

As for me, I walked over to Eddie. "Eddie," I said. He turned around. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"Don't worry about it." He said. He looked at the ground.

"About your question the other day-"

"Do you want to dance?" He held out his hand.

"Umm…sure." I took his hand and we went to the dance floor. "You are Eddie this time, right?"

He chuckled. "Yeah," I looked into his eyes. They were that same green color I remember.

"Good." I paused. "As I was saying the-" I trailed off, but I tried to regain focus. "The an-answer to…" I trailed off again. Instead of completing my sentence he started to lean in and our lips touched.

I closed my eyes. His lips felt like I thought they would. My lips moved with his in perfect sync. It was magical. We pulled away and I'm sure my eyes were filled with lust. "It's you." I completed my sentence.

I'm going to sleep well tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

_Patricia_

Mara walked into my bedroom and instead of drawing back the blinds she shook me awake and squealed. "Amber and I saw you and Eddie on the dance floor last night!"

I smiled. "I know!" We all squealed. We were so excited.

"So tell us _everything_." Amber said.

I bit my lip. "Well," We were all giggling like schoolgirls at that point. "He pulled me onto the dance floor and we kissed."

We all squealed again when there was a knock at the door. Amber opened it. "Sorry to interrupt, your highness, but Duke Benjamin is leaving in a few minutes. The king would like you bid him farewell."

I crossed my arms. "Well, just tell Father that I don't want to say good bye after the affairs of last night." The servant left.

"Let's just get you ready." Mara said. I sat down at my dressing table and Amber took out the French braid she put in my hair last night. My hair looked really wavy and cool.

"What do you think?" Amber asked.

"I like it."

She smiled. "Good. Now, let's focus on your outfit." She went to the wardrobe room and brought back a couple dresses. "I'm thinking either green or pink. What do you think, Mara?"

"Green, definitely." She replied.

Amber looked disappointed. "Really, green?" Mara nodded in response. "Fine."

I got changed into the green dress and went to the courtyard. It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and this day couldn't be more perfect.

I was walking in Eddie's direction when my good mood was interrupted by Ben. I crossed my arms. "I thought you already left."

"I wanted to say goodbye."

I waited for a moment. "Go on, just do it."

"I just want to apologize about last night." He started. "It was a bit sneaky of me."

"A bit?"

"Ok, a lot." He said. "But, I'm really really sorry."

"Just go and take your sorry self with you." I walked past him. He is so rude and arrogant it just makes me want to scream. I put my bad mood aside and walked over to Eddie. "Hi," I said cheerfully.

He gave me a half smile. "Hey," He said. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Why would you be sorry?"

"I know you have suitors to choose from and you're inheriting a country. Most 17 year olds don't do that."

"Well, I haven't liked any of my suitors." I said. "As a matter of fact I've hated them both."

"All I'm saying is, I really like you and I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"Eddie, all we need to do is keep this a secret."

He thought for a moment. "How secret is it as of right now?"

"Well, Mara and Amber know, details. Joy, Nina, and Willow just know. No details. What about you?"

"My father's suspicious. Do you think anyone saw us at the ball?"

"No," I said. "Everyone was too caught up in the gossip."

"Ok. Well, I want to meet you tonight. Midnight, under the rowan tree?"

"Sure." I said. "I just hope Victor doesn't catch us."

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

"He's never out past 10 anyway. Plus, the only reason he would is if he heard something. We just need to be more careful."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight then." I started to walk away when Eddie stopped me.

"Wait," He said. "Do you want to have another riding lesson this afternoon?"

I shrugged. "Sure." I started. "How about 3?"

"Great, I'll see you then." He went back to work and I walked away. I went off to tell Mara and Amber. They were both walking together in the castle.

"Guess what?" I asked.

Amber's eyes brightened. "What?"

"I have a date!" I said sing-songily.

Mara and Amber squealed. "That's great!" Mara said.

"Ok, what are you doing? Where are you going? Are you two going to kiss the _entire_ time?"

I scoffed. "No!" I smiled a little. "He's giving me a riding lesson."

"Aww." Amber said. "That's adorable."

Mara gave me an uneasy look. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? Remember what happened last time."

"Mara," Amber started. "That whole incident brought them together. If that didn't happen they wouldn't be seeing each other."

"Yeah, Mara." I added.

She smirked. "Well, I will admit, it does seem quite romantic."

"There's more." I said. "We're meeting each other at midnight tonight."

Amber sighed. "I'll never understand why it's always midnight."

Mara and I chuckled to ourselves.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The riding lesson this afternoon was nice. Nothing much to tell. Right now I'm walking to the rowan tree. I will admit, it's a little weird staying awake this late on a regular basis, but I could get used to it.

I approached the tree and Eddie was waiting. I smiled. "Hi," He said.

"Hi," I laid down next to him and watched the stars. They were pretty bright tonight. My heart kept skipping beats as Eddie talked. He said he's always wanted to visit the east and get one of the Samurai's swords.

"But, I guess you don't want to hear about all this stuff." He said.

"No, I think it's fascinating." He rolled onto his side and put his elbow up to support his head. I did the same, so we were only an inch or two apart.

"So what are you into?" He asked. "I mean, I know about horses, but what else?"

"Well," I thought for a moment. I don't think I've ever gotten this question. "When given the opportunity, I like to cook."

"But don't servants do that for you?"

"Yes, but that's why I said when given the opportunity." We both chuckled a little.

"What else?" He asked.

I kinda shrugged. "I don't know." I said. "Only recently my schedule has started to clear up."

He nodded. "So do you know who your next suitor is?"

"I think his name's Jerome." I gave up trying to remember. "He's coming on Wednesday."

"So do you think you'll like him?"

I sighed silently. "As I said before I don't think any of my suitors and I will ever be more than friends."

"Good." We went back to looking at the stars. It was a pretty nice night out. The crickets were chirping and there wasn't a soul around for miles, probably.

A sudden warmth touched my hand and sent lightning shooting up my arm. I looked to the culprit. Eddie was holding my hand. At that thought my heart began to race. I've never felt this feeling before. Adrenaline was rushing through me. I don't know if I should like this feeling or absolutely despise it.

He gave my hand a light squeeze. What does that mean? Is his intention to hurt me? Is that a show of affection? I went with the first thing that popped into my head and squeezed his hand back.

I heard something shift and I turned my head toward Eddie. He was kinda staring. "What?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing." He seemed content. His lips were no more than an inch away from mine. I looked at them. They were full and pink. Might I mention, soft too. I waited for something to happen. _C'mon lean in, Eddie!_ I wanted to scream. It wasn't possible. My mouth was preventing me from saying it.

Please, please, just kiss me. I licked my lips, hoping he would get the hint. I've been dropping a few hints, why can't he see it?

I felt him start to lean in. I puckered my lips a little and leaned in a little too. Our lips met. They moved in perfect unison together. He put his hand to my face and caressed it. I put my hands on his shoulders and eventually around his neck. He slipped his tongue in my mouth. It felt really weird and for that matter disgusting.

For a second or two I was tempted to pull away, but our tongues danced and there were sparks. No, fireworks. No, explosions. Either way there were sparks, fireworks, and explosions going on. Passion was running high and adrenaline was going through my veins. I ran my fingers through his hair and stroked the back of his neck with my nails.

He held my waist. If he wasn't doing that I think I would've toppled over and made it kinda awkward. I suddenly realized I needed to breathe and I pulled away. We put our foreheads against each other's and stared into each other's eyes. I tried to keep my breathing steady, but it wasn't working. We were both still taking shallow breaths.

"I hope we can do this again." I said breathlessly.

He looked at me for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "We will." He smiled.

I swallowed. "Has anyone ever told you, you have a nice smile?" I asked.

He probably blushed a little. "No need to flatter me, Patricia."

I smirked. He called me Patricia. No one has ever done that except Mick and Ben. And Piper, that's it. "I probably should be getting back." I stood and Eddie sat up. He stretched his arms.

"I wish you could stay." He stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said. "And anyway, I intend to see you again. Same time, same place." I started walking.

"No goodbye kiss?" He asked.

I started walking backwards. "Maybe tomorrow." I replied. I walked back to the grounds.

_Eddie_

She started walking back to the grounds and I went back to the servants' quarters. It's pretty much a line of houses where everyone stays. The guests and royal family stay in the palace and everyone else stays here.

I walked to the little house where my father and I stayed and tried to be as quiet as I could while shutting the door. "Edison," I heard a voice say.

I turned around. It was Father. "Where have you been? Especially at this time of night!" When I didn't say anything he raised his eyebrows. "You weren't running off with the princess again, were you?"

"Y-yes." I replied.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "How many times do I have to tell you? She's engaged to be married."

"I'm sorry, ok?" I said.

"Just to make sure that you are," He replied sternly. "I forbid you from seeing the princess ever again, is that understood?"

"But Da-"

"Is that understood?!"

He eyed me. There would've been two holes in my skull if Dad could actually do that. "Yes."

"Good." He said. "Now get to bed. We have work tomorrow." He walked to his bed which sat in the corner of the room. I stripped down and got into my bed which was on the other side.

I pulled the blankets over my shoulders and thought of the princess. How am I going to tell her? She'll be heartbroken. Do I really have to obey Father? In the middle of my thoughts I slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Eddie_

I got up and got dressed for another day's work. I've decided we'll have to see each other in complete and utter secrecy. Dad can't stop me from having a love life.

After a while the princess started walking the grounds and Father noticed. "I mean it, Edison." He said from behind. Patricia started approaching.

"Hi," She started. "So about last night-"

"Yeah, about that. My father caught me sneaking in last night and he said I can't see you anymore, but I'm not gonna do that."

"Oh," She said. "And what are you gonna do?"

"We just have to keep this on the down low and maybe not see each other for a while."

"Good idea."

"You might want to slap me in the face and run off crying right about now." I whispered.

She smirked and raised her hand. She slapped me across the face. "HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled. She ran off fake crying.

I pretended to look sad when Father came over. He put his hand on my shoulder. "You did the right thing." He walked off and I smirked to myself.

"Sucker," I said under my breath.

_Patricia_

I went up to my room and Mara and Amber were staring out the window. They bombarded me with questions when I went up there. "What happened?" Amber asked.

"Why'd you slap him?" Mara chimed in.

"I thought you liked him." Amber added.

"Guys!" I yelled. "Nothing bad happened. It was just an act." I started. "Eddie's father said he couldn't see me anymore, so we put on an act. Nothing to worry about."

Amber sighed. "Good. I would hate for you two to break up like that."

Someone knocked on the door and Mara answered it. "Princess," A servant said. "The king wishes to see you in the throne room. Right now."

"Father?" I asked myself. I did as I was told and went in there. "Yes?" Father was sitting on his throne.

He stood up. "Patricia, Prince Jerome will be coming on Monday instead of Wednesday."

"Why do they always come early?" I asked myself.

"I've noticed you haven't liked the past two suitors."

"Yes,"

He sighed. "Why is that?"

I shrugged. "One was full of himself and the other was fine, until he made me angry at the ball."

"I see," He started. "The kiss. Patricia, he was just showing his affection."

"Maybe, but I didn't feel that way. I had already told him I wanted to take it slow."

Father inhaled. "Maybe Prince Jerome will be a better match for you." Screw better matches. I want to be with Eddie! He's the only one I want! He's the apple of my eye.

"Father, I don't want to have to choose from suitors."

He sighed. "Patricia, I wanted that until I met your mother."

"But I'm not like you. I can't choose from suitors!" I argued.

"Nonsense." He said. "You'll choose from suitors and you'll take the throne after I'm gone."

My face grew disappointed. Can't he see that's not what I want? "Or maybe not." He said. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

He shooed me off. "You may go." I did as I was told and went up to my room where Mara and Amber were waiting.

"Well, what did he say?" Mara asked.

"The prince is coming on Monday." I said sadly.

Mara and Amber looked at my face. "What's wrong?" Mara asked.

"Father can't see I have feelings for someone else." I said.

"Oh," Mara said softly.

"Maybe this isn't what I wanted." I said.

"Don't say that." Amber said.

I sighed. "I don't know what to do." I started. "His father won't let us see each other, my own father is making me choose from suitors."

"Patricia," Mara started. "How does he make you feel?"

I thought. How _does_ he make you feel? He makes my heart race. I get butterflies in the pit of my stomach and I want to break out in song when he smiles at me. "Don't make me say it." I told them.

They smirked at me. "Since we know you're not good at revealing your feelings we'll just say you love the way he makes you feel." Amber said.

"Well, yeah."

"If you love the way he makes you feel, don't give up." Mara instructed.

"Yeah, Patricia." Amber chimed in. "Let's not forget what I did for you."

I looked down and smiled. "Yeah, I know." I said. "But I still don't know what to do. He said we should keep it on the down low for a while until things clear up."

"Then do that." Mara said. "Prince Jerome is coming on Monday, so you'll need to focus on that."

"Fine." I said.

I hate this.

**Line break~~~~~~**

It's Monday morning and Prince Jerome is arriving sometime today. Ben and Mick didn't exactly 'woo' me, so we'll see how this goes. Eddie and I haven't really spoken since he told me his father won't let us see each other.

To be quite honest all I want to do is walk up to him and plant a kiss on his lips. I wish I could do that.

I looked at Eddie from my window. My heart still races at the sight of him. I went down to the garden and watched the knights. It bored me. Usually, it doesn't, but today it's different. "Princess?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around. He had dark hair and was dressed in a knight's uniform.

I stood up. "Do I know you?"

He smiled. "I don't know if you remember me. I'm Fabian. You and I used to play together when we were children."

My eyebrows furrowed. "You seem familiar."

He shrugged. "I guess not everyone remembers." He chuckled a little.

"Well, you've certainly changed."

"Yeah," He started. "So have you."

"So how's, Piper?"

"Good." I said. "How's…your family?"

"They're all good. Actually, Mary's getting married next month."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh," I said. "To whom?"

"You know Eddie Miller?"

My face grew angry and I clenched my fists. Jealousy boiled inside me. "Yes," I said through clenched teeth.

He started laughing and I put my hands on my hips. "What is so funny?"

"You actually fell for that!" He laughed harder and I smirked at my stupidity.

He quit his unbearable laughter. "So what's going on with you and him?"

"Nothing." I said causally. "Why would you think something's going on?"

"Well, rumor has it that your lady in waiting, Amber, slept with our trainer so you could see him. But that's just a guess."

I shrugged. "That's just a rumor."

"Alright," He said, not believing me. "So what suitor's coming today?"

"Prince Jerome of Germany." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked. "Don't want to meet suitors?"

"Whoa, whoa. Let's stop the questions about me. Why aren't you looking for a wife?"

"Because if I do get married I want to get married to someone I love." He stared into the distance and I looked at what he was staring at.

I raised my eyebrows. "Nina?"

"Is that her name?" He asked. "I always thought she was so beautiful, but I haven't gotten the nerve to introduce myself."

I smirked. "I can go over and introduce you if you want."

"Would you?"

"It's no trouble." We walked over to Nina, who was washing clothes. "Nina," I said.

She stood up and bowed. "Your highness," She started. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's what I can do for you. Nina, this is Fabian. He's a knight and wanted to meet you."

She smiled. "It's a pleasure Sir Fabian."

"Please, call me Fabian." They stared into each other's eyes to the point it was awkward for me.

"I'll leave you two alone." I walked away and as I did I ran into something. "I'm sorry!" I immediately said. I lowered myself to the ground and picked up the stuff the person dropped.

"It's fine." A voice said. I looked up. Eddie. His eyes met mine and I smiled a little. I could feel my cheeks flush with color when he smiled back.

"I could just kiss you right now." I mumbled under my breath, although I know he heard it. That made me blush a little more.

"You can. Tonight." He said. We stood up.

"Ok. Where, when?"

"Just meet me at the stables at midnight. I want to take you somewhere."

"Alright." I said before he walked away. I looked back over to Nina and Fabian. Both of their cheeks were red. I smiled and thought that I had just become a matchmaker.

Wow, I thought that was Amber's job.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The prince has been here for 3 hours and I absolutely despise him. He seems like a cocky, evil, egotistical, lying jerk. And I can legitimately say that. I bid him goodbye as politely as I could and went to my room.

No one was in here, which was good. I don't want to talk about Jerome. He seems like a womanizer. I don't know why, but it seems like it.

I laid on my bed to take a nap before dinner.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke to someone shaking me. "Wake up!" They whispered. It was Amber.

"What?" I asked. I yawned.

"It's almost time to meet Eddie."

I rubbed my eyes. "It is?"

"Yes." As I stood up Amber started brushing my hair and I put on some perfume. Amber finished brushing my hair and put on my cloak. "Good luck!" She whispered as I went out the door.

I went to the stables and Eddie was waiting. "Hey," I said.

"Hi,"

"So where'd you want to take me?"

"You'll see." He led me toward the river, where I thought he was taking me. Instead, we sat on a hill and looked at the stars. The moon and stars were shining brightly and the moon seemed enormous.

"So, you told me something this morning." He said.

I smirked. "And what was that?"

"You wanted a kiss."

"Your point?"

He pulled me closer to him and his lips caressed mine. They were super soft. Mine were probably dry and cracked. We kissed for a few more seconds before I put my arms around his neck. Then, he followed by putting his arms around my waist. We had a steady pace going.

Sometimes out lips would make a smacking sort of sound and other times one of us would let out a soft moan.

This is the only point in my life where everything has been absolutely perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

_Patricia_

Long story short, I woke up, got ready, got breakfast, but instead of going to the grounds Jerome wanted to see me.

I walked to his room and knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard. I walked in and he turned around.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in." I closed the door. I stood silently and waited for him to speak. "The knights were coming in from training yesterday night and they saw you kissing another man. Please tell me that's not true."

I stayed silent. He would only see through my act if I lied. When I didn't reply he knew his answer.

"I forbid you from ever seeing him again."

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do. You're only my suitor, remember?"

He smirked, evilly. "Yes," He started. "But I think it would be a shame if your father found out, don't you?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Fine. What do you want?"

He smiled. "My first demand; you break up with him. And if he asks why tell him you could never love a poor man." He pursed his lips as my heart slowly started breaking. "I'll have more. For now you may go." I left the room. I roamed the palace thinking about what to do. He'll be heartbroken. I'll be heartbroken. It's a lose-lose situation. Well, except for Jerome. He'll get pretty much anything he wants out of this.

I went to the grounds and scanned the square. Eddie wasn't in sight. Maybe I'll have more time to cover this up and get some dirt on Jerome. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. It was Eddie and tears pooled up in my eyes.

"Hi," He said in a hushed tone. "I was thinking that we'd-" He cut himself off when he looked in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"We can't see each other anymore." I told him.

His face grew hurt. It was like I had just hit him in the stomach. "Why?"

A part of me was put through a slow, painful death as I got up the courage to tell him what Jerome told me to say. "How could I ever love a poor man?"

I felt his heart shatter. He looked like he might cry at any moment. "I-I thought that-" He cut himself off. "I thought that wouldn't matter to you."

A tear trickled down my face. "Yeah, well, it does."

His face went right to sad, and then he caught himself. I saw him pull himself together. "Fine, then."

"Get back to work." I commanded him. When he walked away I went up to my room and sobbed into my pillow. Amber and Mara came up.

"What was that about?" Mara asked.

I wiped the tears off my face. "Jerome found out. Now he's blackmailing me. He made me breakup with him." I inhaled. "Father would be so disappointed if he found out."

"You just need to get some dirt on him, that's all." Amber said.

"How?" Mara asked.

My brain sparked an idea. "We could set him up."

"Yeah but how would we do that?" Amber asked. Mara and I looked toward her with devious looks on our faces. "No!"

_Amber_

They started pushing me toward Jerome's room after I agreed. "You're so lucky I'm a Peddie shipper."

"What's 'Peddie'?" Mara asked.

"Patricia and Eddie combined." Amber said. I sighed. "Do I _have _to?"

"If you want 'Peddie' to happen, then yeah." Mara said.

I groaned. "I hate you." I knocked on Jerome's door. I heard a faint come in and I went inside.

"Yes?" He asked.

I closed the door. "Word on the street is the princess is sad. Why?"

He shrugged. "How should I know?"

I grew anxious and carried on with my act. "Jerome, I'll be honest. I want you right now."

_Patricia_

Mara and I didn't stick around to hear the rest. We went back to my room and talked about what we would do if this whole thing didn't work.

"I like him, but I don't want Father to find out."

"Patricia," Mara started. "The king's going to find out sometime and when he does you've got to be ready for it, that's all."

"Well, what if this doesn't work. I don't want to live without him."

Mara smirked. "It will, don't worry. Anyone would pay money to keep this quiet. Even Jerome."

I smiled. "Good." Amber came into the room.

"The dark deed you requested is done."

"Ok," Mara started. "We'll have to wait a few days before you confront Jerome. Until then I wouldn't speak with Eddie."

I groaned. "Do I _have_ to?" I started sounding like a little child.

"I never said this would be easy."

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

These last few days have been very long and very painful. I'm waiting until I see Jerome this afternoon to confront him. Until then Mara and Amber are going to keep me busy so I don't ruin anything.

"I want to see him now!" I whined.

Mara and Amber groaned. "Patricia, you don't want to ruin any chance you have with him, do you?"

"No," I grumbled.

"Then calm down. You can speak with him in a few hours." Mara said.

"And anyway, not only do you have that to look forward to, but you have revenge on Jerome." Amber added.

I smirked a little. "You're right."

About an hour later Mara and Amber said I could go confront Jerome. I looked around the palace for him and found him in the gardens. "Jerome!" I yelled. He turned around and I came over with a smug expression on my face.

"What?"

"I've just been informed that you slept with my lady in waiting. Is that true?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "No."

"Yes it is, you pig. Why don't you just admit it?" I said coldly.

"Fine, it is true. What do you intend to do about it?"

"You keep quiet about me and Eddie; I keep quiet about you and Amber."

He looked down on me with a smirk. "What if I say no?"

"You won't or I'll expose you."

"They'll never believe you." He told me.

I chuckled. "You think I can't convince them that you slept with her?" I smirked more. "I could tell them you raped her if they don't believe me. A princess's word over a suitor's is always more legible."

Jerome thought for a minute. "Fine, I'll keep quiet. But if I hear one word about it from anyone your secret's out."

I smirked and walked away. I went back up to my room. "How did it go?" Amber asked.

"It went great! He's keeping quiet."

"Excellent." Mara said.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We need to make arrangements with you and Eddie." Amber pointed out.

I scowled. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Don't worry, Patricia." Amber said. "I'll make the arrangements all you have to do is be there."

"Ok, fine."

_Amber_

I went down to the blacksmith's shop and saw Eddie working. I stepped inside. "Eddie," I started. He looked up.

"Hi Amber." He said somberly.

"I have to make this fast." I looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Princess Patricia didn't want to say those things to you. Jerome was blackmailing her, but we got him back. Anyway, she wants you to meet her tonight. Midnight under the rowan tree. What do you say?"

He scoffed. "I've heard a lot of stuff, but that's probably the worst. Go tell your princess I don't want to see her."

"But all she wants is a chance to explain herself."

"I got plenty of an explanation the other day." He retorted.

I went to my last resort. "Fine," I started angrily. "Then she commands you to go!"

Eddie huffed. "Fine."

I smiled. "Great." I turned to walk out when I stopped myself. "And if you don't show up we'll send the guards to look for you." I left to go inform the princess.

_Patricia_

Alright, I'll be honest. I'm nervous. There, I said it. Eddie will be here any minute and I'm so close to chickening out. I kept telling myself it would all be worth it, but I don't know if I'm right this time.

Something tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. It was Eddie. "Eddie," I smiled. "You startled me."

He looked at me with cold eyes. "What do you want to say?"

"I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean any of those things. It's just that Jerome was blackmailing me and I didn't want my father to find out about us. So I had to give into his demands."

"So," He started. "Amber mentioned you got him back." He said slowly.

I nodded. "Yeah, we did. He'll keep quiet." I paused. "Now I just need to know if you'll forgive me."

He looked up at me into my eyes. "Yeah, I will."

I smiled a little. "Good." I started walking. "I'll see you around."

Eddie grabbed my hand and sent sparks shooting up my arm. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked. He smirked and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

We leaned in and our lips met.

**So I basically wrote a one shot by writing this, but you guys only saw Peddie apart for one chapter! I'm a people pleaser as you can tell. So yeah, as you can **_**probably**_** tell Jerome's going to be a bit of a problem. What does he do? Stay tuned… (I feel like the dot, dot, dot leave's more of a mysterious aspect)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Patricia_

Everything went well with Eddie last night. In fact, better than I expected. When Mara and Amber came up this morning they were practically squealing. They asked me all sorts of questions. The basic one was, "Are you back together?" That was a definite yes.

"So when are you seeing him again?" Amber asked.

"Tonight."

They both squealed when Mara stopped the fun. "Wait! What if Jerome spills?"

I smirked. "He won't."

They smiled. "Well, good." Mara added.

"Let's get you ready." Amber said. They dressed me in a magnificent dress. Well, it was more of one of my more dressy casual ones.

"So what's our next move?" I asked.

Mara and Amber exchanged looks. "We need to find out who told Jerome. It must've been one of the knights."

I thought for a minute. "I'll ask Fabian about it."

When Mara and Amber were done I went to the knights' morning training. I walked up to the trainer. "May I speak to Fabian, please?"

He eyed me. "Why?"

I crossed my arms. "I'm the princess. Do I _have_ to have a reason?"

"Touché." He walked over and started talking to someone, who I assumed was Fabian. He walked over to me.

"Yes, your highness?"

I started using a hushed tone. "I was just wondering if anyone saw me and the blacksmith the other night."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Blacksmith?"

"Well you see…" I trailed off. "Well, uh…" I started stuttering. "It's just…" I paused. "Complicated." I inhaled. "Anyway, do you know anyone who was riding by the river a few nights ago? After your midnight training?"

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Just between you and me," He cocked his head in the direction of another man. "You see Nicolas over there?"

I shifted my eyes in the direction he was leaning towards. "Dark hair?" I asked.

"Yeah," He started. "Well he's an asshole who would do anything for money. Pardon my language."

"Is he the one who told Jerome?" I whispered.

"Possibly," He was about to say something when his trainer called him over.

"RUTTER!" He yelled.

"I've gotta go." Fabian said before he walked away. I let him. I have matters of my own to attend to. I went back up to my room and Mara and Amber weren't there.

That's odd. Where would they go? I've only been gone about 15 minutes, haven't I?

Instead of looking for them I went to the grounds and stared at Eddie for a while. Even when we're together I still need to get up the courage to talk to him. Then again we have to see each other in secrecy, so I can't do anything about that.

I walked up to Nina who was washing some clothes in the fountain. "Nina," I said. She stood up and bowed.

"Your highness," She waited for me to speak.

"I just wanted to know how it's going with Fabian."

She shrugged. "He's very nice."

My eyes widened. "Just nice?"

"Yes," She said. "Is there a problem?"

I was about to say something about how I was setting them up, but I held my tongue. "No, just wondering that's all. Carry on." I told her as I walked away.

While I was walking back up to my room I tripped on something. Not again. I stood up and brushed myself off. "Look, Eddie, I'm sorry." It's always him. I always trip on something and end up running into him. I looked at who I ran into and it most definitely wasn't Eddie.

"I'm sorry, Jerome." I said.

"It's alright, I guess." I just walked away, not wanting to talk to him anymore. I walked through the garden and heard my name being called. I turned around. It was Jerome. "What?" I asked annoyed. I don't want to talk to him. At all.

"Let's have supper tonight."

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. "How about no?"

He sighed. "Fine, I guess you want the whole palace to find out about the blacksmith,"

"You wouldn't. I have something to hang over your head as well, you do know."

"But why would I sleeping with Amber come as a big shock to _anyone_?" He paused. "They'll never believe you anyway."

"You're in my palace. Remember that." I said as I walked away. I hate him. His face makes me want to throw up all over myself. I walked down the hallway to my room when I saw Eddie. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I had to see you." I looked around to make sure no one was looking and pulled him into my room.

"How did you slip away?"

He smirked a little. "It's not hard." He leaned in and kissed me. It was a short 3 second kiss, but it was good anyway. "What's wrong?"

I looked down then back up at him. "It's Jerome again."

He looked a bit frustrated. "Again?" He sighed. "Look, if he even touches you I swear I'll-"

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. "That'll be Jerome." I whispered. "Who is it?" I asked in my regular voice.

"It's Mara,"

"And Amber,"

I looked at Eddie for guidance. When he didn't give me any I said, "Come in."

Mara and Amber entered the room. "Princess, we have your-" Mara started. She trailed off when she saw Eddie and Amber started to get a little smirk on her face.

"We didn't realize you had company." Amber said.

"No!" Eddie said immediately. "We were just…" He trailed off.

"It's ok," I said. "They already know." I told him.

Mara and Amber exchanged looks. "Are we interrupting something?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, kinda." I said.

They blushed of embarrassment. "Sorry," Mara said. "We'll just be going." They left the room and left Eddie and I to our conversation.

"Well, I came up here to see you and that's what I'm going to do." Eddie said. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I smirked. "And what did you have in mind while you were up here?" He smirked and kissed me.

When he pulled away he asked, "You like?"

"I like." We kissed again and this time every inch of our bodies was pressed against each other. I ran my fingers through his hair. We had been going at it for about 5 minutes when he started to kiss down my jaw and neck and I stopped him. "Shouldn't you get back to work?" I asked softly.

He seemed a bit disappointed. "Yeah," He was about to leave when he stopped. "Do you want to do something tonight?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'll just meet you by the stables. Midnight?"

"Yeah," He replied. He left and I reflected on everything that happened. I guess I got scared. Something like that never happened before. I don't really know what to think about it. A few minutes later Mara and Amber came in.

"So, what happened?" Mara asked eagerly.

I didn't reply. I was too embarrassed to talk about it. Honestly I don't really want to tell them I got scared. "We kissed." I replied.

"And!?" Amber asked, assuming there was more.

"He had to leave."

Amber's face filled with disappointment. "Oh," She said. "So when are you seeing him next?"

"Tonight," I said. "I'm thinking of doing a picnic or something, so will you guys help me round up some food?"

"Sure." Mara replied.

_Mara_

Amber and I went down to the kitchen to get a basket and some food for the princess's date tonight. The cooks were preparing dinner, so while they were busy doing that Amber and I got what we needed.

We got a couple apples, bread, and cheese. It should make a nice little midnight snack for Patricia and Eddie. As we were leaving the kitchen we ran into Jerome. "Where are you going with all this food?" He asked Amber and me.

"We're going to eat it, duh." Amber said.

"Amber," I scolded under my breath.

Jerome smirked and took one of the apples out of Amber's hand. "What a pity," He started as he started eating it. He grabbed the picnic basket which held the cheese and bread. "The princess will go hungry for her date." He walked off with everything except one apple.

"That bastard!" Amber commented.

"Amber!" I scolded again.

"Isn't he!?"

I sighed and looked at the apple Amber held in her hand. "What are we going to do now?"

**So, is Jerome out to get Patricia or something else? And I don't know why, but I like to make Jerome the bad guy (or at least somewhat evil) cause I feel like he **_**could**_** be that way.**

** Anyway, I love you guys! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Patricia_

"He what?" I asked in a low tone. "Why did you let him?!"

"I'm sorry, but he just started taking all the food out of our hands." Mara said.

"I called him a bastard if that makes you feel better." Amber added. I smiled.

"A little." I replied. I sighed. "So what are we going to do?"

"We could get more." Mara suggested.

"No," I started. "Knowing Jerome he'll be watching the kitchen all night."

"Well, did you tell him you were going to bring something?" Amber asked.

"No, but I kinda wanted to surprise him."

Mara sighed. "I think you'll just have to go without picnic stuff."

I huffed. "Fine, but I swear the next time I see Jerome I'll kill him."

"Please do." Amber said.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After supper Father called me to his study to "discuss" something. I walked in and he was writing something. I cleared my throat and he looked up. "You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes," I walked further in and he started talking again. "I've noticed you and Jerome haven't really been bonding lately."

I shrugged. "What about it?"

"Well, it's just that I think you should be spending more time together. As a couple."

I raised my eyebrows. "And how do we do that?"

He tried to find the right words as I was staring him down. "Share a bed."

"NO!" I immediately said. "NO! FATHER, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I COULD BE DOING IN MY ROOM!" Yeah, let your mind take you there.

His eyes widened. "You shouldn't speak of such things." He said calmly.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T EVEN _LIKE_ JEROME!" Then my mind went to Jerome. Maybe he wouldn't agree. "And what about Jerome? He wouldn't _agree_ with this arrangement!"

"He already did."

"What?!" I yelled in shock. "But, you're not going to put us in the same bed _are_ you?"

"It's already been arranged. Mara and Amber are moving your things to his room as we speak."

I looked at the ground then back up. "Do I have to?"

He nodded. He basically just ripped my heart out. "I hate you," I muttered under my breath. I left the room and went to find Mara and Amber. I found them in Jerome's room unpacking my things. "Mara, Amber I want you to take my things and put them back in my room." I said.

They exchanged looks. "We can't do that." Mara said.

"And why not?"

"The king's orders." Amber said. I wanted to break into tears. If I'm sharing a room with Jerome I can't sneak out and see Eddie tonight.

"Well, this is me and I command you to take this stuff back to my room."

"This _is_ your room." Mara stated.

"No it's not! And you know it!" I walked away out of frustration and went down to the grounds. I looked around, but when I didn't see anyone I could talk to I went to the garden and pouted.

Why would Father want us to be more of a "couple"? I'm pretty sure I've made it perfectly clear I don't like Jerome. Am I the only one who knows I'm unhappy? What _isn't_ wrong with the world? I wracked my brain with questions when I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw Nina and Fabian walking and talking.

They're really cute together. I focused back on my own thoughts. I just wanted to cry. There is nothing that could make this day worse.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up this morning next to Jerome. I missed my meeting with Eddie because I couldn't exactly sneak out. When I went to the grounds to explain I noticed he wasn't in the blacksmith's shop.

I looked around and when I didn't see him I walked to Joy. "Where's Eddie?" I asked.

She looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Rumor has it he's fallen ill."

"Ill?" I asked. "With what?"

"Malaria." She whispered.

My eyes widened. "Where is he?"

"The servants' quarters."

I went up and grabbed my cloak and went into his quarters. There was a nurse, his father, and a priest there. He was dying. I kept my hood over my head and my head low. I honestly don't think anyone noticed.

I looked at Eddie. He looked all sweaty and extremely uncomfortable. He also had a rag over his forehead. I wanted to cry at the sight of him.

Eddie's father stood up. "I must be getting back." He announced. He left and I sat down in the chair he had been sitting in. I took Eddie's hand and he felt warm.

"Will he live?" I asked.

The nurse sighed. "You never know with these people."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

She looked at him. "He's a fighter." I guess I agree with that. He _is_ a fighter.

"Is he able to keep food down?"

She looked at me uneasily. "Most of it." She paused. "Speaking of, I better go get some broth for him."

The priest continued reading from the bible when Eddie woke up. "Patricia?" He asked groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you fell ill, so I came."

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Eddie, I've been thinking about this for a little while." I took a deep breath. "I'm going to go into town and get you some medicine. There's an Egyptian merchant in town and I'm sure he has something."

"I can't ask you to do that for me."

I locked eyes with him. "I just want you to get better." I paused. "So do you mind if I borrow your horse?"

"No, I don't mind."

I gave him a half smile. "Ok," I stood up. "I'll be back soon." I went to the stables and got out Summer. She seemed a little freaked out it was me instead of Eddie, but I wasn't a _total_ stranger.

I got on her and I was about to leave when Jerome caught me. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I'm going into town." I replied. "And don't you dare try to stop me."

"May I ask why?"

"It's none of your business." That was the last thing I said before I rode off. The palace is a ways from town so it took me a while to get there. I kept my cloak on and walked around the square. I looked around for the merchant.

I spotted one dressed like an Egyptian. I walked toward him. "You're the Egyptian merchant I was told about. Aren't you?" I asked.

"What is your business?" He asked coldly.

"I need some medicine to treat Malaria."

"That comes at a very large sum of money."

"How about a trade?" I asked.

He looked at my slyly. "What did you have in mind?" I took off my ring and showed it to him. "Ohhhhh," He said. He eyed it. "Gold, diamonds, one very large ruby. It'd be a shame not to take it." He told himself. He handed me the medicine. "Give this to them; twice a day until they're healed."

I smiled. "Thank you." I got back on Eddie's horse and rode back to the palace. I went into his quarters and only the priest was in there. I sat down and Eddie opened his eyes. "I've got it."

He sat up as much as he could without straining himself. He opened his mouth and I put a couple drops in. He swallowed and closed his eyes again. I took the rag off his forehead and dipped it in water again and put it back on his head. I felt his face and he was still warm. "I'll be here tomorrow morning." I said.

I gave him a little kiss on his temple and saw him get a small smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

_Patricia_

I walked into the servants' quarters and Eddie was still sleeping, although the only funny thing was the priest wasn't there anymore. "How is he?" I asked the nurse.

"He seems better. He kept down all his food last night." I smiled. The medicine is working.

"Good," I said to myself. I sat down and stroked his face for a few moments when he opened his eyes.

"Is this an angel I see before me?" He asked groggily.

"What do you think?" We both chuckled a little. "I've got your medicine." He took his dose for the morning and laid back down. "So how are you feeling?" I asked.

He shrugged. "The nurse says I'm making progress."

I gave him a small smile. "Good," I paused. "Everyone's been asking about you. Well, it's mostly been Mara and Amber, but I feel like that's everyone."

He smiled. "So how's this whole Jerome thing?"

I raised one eyebrow and gave him the _how does it look like it's going_ look. "Terrible. I didn't sleep at all last night or the night before." I remembered what I was supposed to do the night before the last. "And I'm sorry for not showing up the other night, I couldn't sneak away."

"It's ok cause I didn't show up either."

My eyes filled with sympathy. "You were sick the other night too?"

He nodded. "But I don't really want to talk about that."

"Yeah, ok." I replied. We locked eyes and I started to lean in. Our lips met and it was a sweet moment between us. A few seconds into it I heard someone come in, so I pulled away.

I turned around and saw the nurse. She was carrying a bowl of something. "I have your broth," She said. She sat down and I could tell she was preparing to spoon feed him when I stopped her.

"You know, why don't I do this? You've probably been here all night." I suggested.

She knew it was wrong, but she jumped at the chance. "Now that I think about it I guess I am a bit tired." She handed me the bowl and left.

Eddie reached for the bowl, but I stopped him. "I've got it." I started spoon feeding him in a comfortable silence. When I was done I took the rag off his forehead and felt his face. "Your fever's gone down." I said. "How do you feel?" I dipped the cloth in water and placed it back on his forehead.

"Ok, I guess." He stared at me for a few moments before he said something. "How did you pay for the medicine?"

"I traded a ring." I said nonchalantly.

"You didn't have to do that-"

"Eddie, you were dying." I said sternly. "What else was I supposed to do?" He stayed silent. I suppose he thought I was right.

"So how is everything these days?" I guess he wanted to avoid the subject of finance. "I haven't caught up on the gossip."

I gave him a half smile. "Everything's ok, kinda. I just want to kill Jerome more and more every time I see him, but other than that everything's fine."

He nodded. "How is the whole Nina and Fabian thing working out?"

"Fine as far as I know. I saw them walking the other day and it was sweet."

"Oh," He said softly. "I'm sorry; we can't do that."

"Don't be sorry," I said. "We're _choosing_ to be this way."

"Or being forced." He added. That haunted my mind. Being forced? Are we? I don't know. Maybe we _are_, but that never bothered _me_, but what about him? Does that bother him? I didn't know.

Later that night I went up to my room and Jerome was already there. "Where have you been all day?" He asked.

"None of your business." I replied. "Now if you'll excuse me while I change." I said. He left and Amber and Mara came in.

Amber started taking off my dress when Mara said something. "You should be more wary of when you see Eddie, Princess."

"Oh please, Mara. He's ill."

"You don't want anyone catching you." She reminded me. "You know what would happen."

I sighed. "Eddie and I were talking today and he said we're being forced to see each other in secrecy."

Mara shrugged. "You _are_, aren't you?"

"Well, I don't know. I thought it was a choice, but I could've been wrong."

"Does that bother you?" Amber asked. Did it bother me? I will admit, it _is_ annoying not being able to talk to him and hold hands and kiss him whenever I want, but that's what midnight meetings are for, right?

"I don't know." I replied.

I went to bed and in the middle of the night I heard a bang. I opened my eyes and saw Jerome preparing to go somewhere. I laid still and maybe he wouldn't see I was awake. He left and I slipped on some shoes and my cloak and followed him.

He walked to the servants' quarters and I saw someone waiting for him. I tried to get close enough to where I could hear. "I want you to poison him." Jerome said.

"With what?" The hooded figure asked.

"I don't care." Jerome spat. "Put it in his broth, his bread; I don't care! Just get rid of him."

"I understand, sir." The figure paused. "When do you want it done?"

Jerome smirked a little. "When the princess believes he can't and _won't_ be harmed."

"Perfect." The figure said. Jerome handed him a large amount of money and I made my way back up to the palace.

I took off my cloak and shoes and laid down in my bed. It must've been about 5 minutes before Jerome came in because he didn't suspect anything.

He lay next to me and pretended he wasn't going to murder Eddie.

I need to warn him.

**I know it's short in comparison to the rest of the chapters, but if you thought there was drama before, just wait.**

** I love you guys! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Patricia_

I walked in and Eddie was in the same position as when I left. I looked around and there wasn't anyone in the room. I walked toward him and noticed an empty bowl sitting on the table. Did he drink it? Did Jerome already poison him?

I shook him. "Eddie," I said urgently. His eyes fluttered open and he yawned.

"What?"

I let out a sigh of relief. "You're alive."

"I feel better, if that's what you mean."

"No, I just meant that-" I cut myself off. Should I tell him? Yes, I should. "Jerome's planning to poison you."

His eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"I don't know. Just don't drink any of your broth. Or eat any bread. I'll bring you something." I paused. "Here's your medicine." I said. I took out the bottle and poured a few drops into his mouth. He laid back.

"Why would Jerome want to poison me?"

"I don't know. I heard him talking to someone last night. Jerome paid him to poison someone."

"Who was it?"

"He was wearing a cloak and I didn't get a good look at his face. Or any look for that matter."

Eddie nodded. "What about his voice?"

I shrugged. "It sounded scary. Not the least bit familiar, though."

Eddie bit his lip. "Weird," He said.

"So any word on when you'll return to work?" I asked.

"The nurse says a couple more days and I'll be out of here."

"Good," I said. I itched myself onto his bed and he didn't seem to mind. I took one of his hands and looked at his palm.

"Are you a gypsy now?" He asked jokingly.

I smirked. "No," I took a look at his heart line. "It looks like you've got a good handle on your emotions," I kept looking at it. "But you have some emotional trauma." I moved onto his head line. There were multiple crosses through it. "You make momentous decisions." I told him.

I looked at his life line. "You're strong and enthusiastic." I searched for a fate line, but he didn't have one. "And you don't have a fate line." I said softly.

He looked up at me. "Is that bad?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Eddie's been back to work for a couple days now and he does look better. Everyone keeps asking him how he survived since many people with malaria die from it. And he keeps saying, "An angle guided me," He's so weird.

But I keep thinking about Jerome poisoning him. He'll do it when I let my guard down. Well, that's something I'll never do.

I stayed in bed for a while this morning. I kept telling Mara I was too tired. In truth, I wasn't, but I didn't really know what to do with myself.

I feel like that's how it's been for the past few weeks.

**I know, it's REALLY short, but I have really bad writer's block. I'm not exaggerating when I say I've been working on this for like a month. I know where I want to go with this story, but I can't really figure out how to move past the whole Eddie getting sick thing.**

** And I know I haven't posted on this story in FOREVER! School started in August and I'm still adjusting to the new schedule. I'll do my best to update as much as I can, but I don't think I'll get a schedule I can stick to until October or even November.**

** Anyway, thank you for being patient with updates! I love you! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Patricia_

Eddie's been better for a while now and tonight's my and Piper's birthday. Mother and Father have been planning this for the past few weeks and every servant will be working the party, including Eddie.

I just don't see why blacksmiths have to work the party. All they do is make and repair metal. I'm not seeing the point, but he's working it and there's no stopping that. I've convinced him to sneak in, since the guest list is exclusive. And to be honest, I'm excited.

Mara and Amber came up to my room and we talked for a little while. Amber's been listening around and apparently Eddie's doing something special for my birthday. I begged for her to tell me what it was, but she said 'it would ruin the surprise'. Screw surprises, I want to know what it is.

And Joy made me an early birthday present. It's poofy and purple dress and I absolutely love it. Usually I'm not one to get excited about clothes, but this time I'll make an exception.

After a little while Mara and Amber told me I had to start getting ready for the party. They did my hair and put on some rouge. Nothing too extravagant. After a long time of waiting I got into my dress and went down to the party. I saw that most of the guests had arrived.

I took a deep breath and sighed. Eddie wasn't here yet. Or at least I didn't see him. I was tapped on the shoulder and I turned around. It was Jerome. I crossed my arms. "What?" I asked.

He held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" He asked normally.

This is strange. Too strange. He seems…sweet for once. I can assure you, he's not. He's a low life cheat who wants to poison Eddie. I looked around the room and Father was watching us. I took his hand. "Sure,"

He led me to the dance floor and the way he moved was different than I had expected. Although, it didn't help that Father was watching us like a hawk. The dance was too weird. It was so out of character for Jerome.

He smiled at me whenever I scowled and when I would purposefully step on his foot he'd just laugh it off. It irked me to think no matter what I did it wouldn't stop us from dancing.

When the song was over I left to go find Eddie. As I was looking around Father insisted I look at my gifts. I didn't want to seem out of the ordinary, so I did. They were nice. Mostly clothes and cosmetics. Stuff I'll probably never use. I set off to find Eddie again when this time Jerome stopped me.

"Can we talk in private?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure," We went onto a balcony and I waited for him to speak. "Well?"

"I just wanted to give you your birthday present." He held out a jeweled box and I opened it. There was the ring I traded for Eddie's medicine.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I just got it from a merchant that was in town a couple weeks ago." He gave me a sly smile. He knew it was mine. He knew I had traded it, somehow. He knew everything.

"Well you can have it back." I threw the ring at him and walked back to the ballroom. I set out on my quest to find Eddie again. I walked around and I didn't see him anywhere when I got another tap on the shoulder. I turned around and here stood Eddie. I smiled. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I am too." He said. We linked arms and he led me outside.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked. We were in the garden. It _was_ a beautiful night out.

We walked a little further when he stopped. He turned and faced me. "I know I'm not a prince, or a duke, or royalty, but I do love you. You know that, right?"

I nodded.

He smiled. "Good," He paused. "And I wanted to give you this." He handed me a balled up handkerchief. I opened it and saw a gold necklace with a very small pendent on it.

"It's beautiful," I said. "I love it. Thank you."

We kissed for a couple seconds and he said, "Happy birthday."

_Jerome_

Patricia and Piper's ball was last week and Patricia's been gone a lot lately. I don't really know where to. Whenever I try to follow her I get side tracked or someone talks to me and I haven't a clue where she goes.

I paced around my room and looked around. I guess I _could_ look through her things. I looked through her vanity and found an extensive amount of hair tools, jewelry, and cosmetics. No wonder Amber and Mara take forever to get her ready.

I rummaged through her things when I found a handkerchief that couldn't have been hers. I inspected it and found initials sewn into it. "E.M." I read out loud. "Eddie Miller," I whispered to myself. I put it back in the drawer I found it in and thought of what to do when I hatched an idea.

I smirked and took the ring I had intended to give her on her birthday in my hands. "This will come in very handy." I said. Sometimes I'm so evil I scare myself.


End file.
